


Shitty Lara Croft Shorts

by Akuuni (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Akuuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was in his shitty Lara Croft shorts that were too small for him two years ago, and now he’s big enough that they don’t leave much to the imagination."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Lara Croft Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Justa little birthday present I whipped up for my friend Lyric. Hit me up on tumblr at the url gildedgossamer with requests and I might try to whip something up.

Jake pushes in with a slight grunt, and you find yourself wishing he had taken the time to prepare you first. You should have asked him to, but then again, you didn’t even want to do this in the first place, but he was so insistent and it just wore you down. You said yes just to get him to shut up. You were already wet enough that the pain from the stretch and sudden entrance dulls pretty fast. You sort of hate to admit it, given that you were less enthusiastic about this, but his little performance beforehand was hot as hell. 

He was in his shitty Lara Croft shorts that were too small for him two years ago, and now he’s big enough that they don’t leave much to the imagination. A tank top tight on his strong chest, and not big enough to cover his whole torso, leaving his treasure tail exposed. Jake had made a show of licking his lips and letting out a slight laugh as he took his top off. He had you watch as he undid his belt, and unzip his shots, his dick popping out, fully erect, almost immediately, with no underwear in it’s way. He smirks a bit when you jump at the sight of it, or from your perspective, the size. 

He walked up to you while your eyes were still wide with shock, grabbing your shoulders and throwing you onto your stomach on the bed behind you. He got to work fast, pulling your hips up, leaving your ass in the air so he could get to your nook. He shoved in just after that, and you couldn't help letting out a slight gasp, but you kept the hiss of pain from making itself heard by biting your lips. You hear him letting out hot, heavy breaths, enjoying the heat and tightness of your nook even without moving. 

Leaning down so that his mouth is by your ear, and his hands on either side of your head, he tells you wants you to hear every moan and pant he makes. You an unpleasant noise when he pulls out and slams back in again, and he clamps his hand over your mouth to shut you up. He only pulls out halfway this time, and doesn't slam into you with as much force. His slowing pace turns from slamming in and out of you to roughly grinding you. But he keeps pressing up against you, and his cock goes in much further than you like.

As he returns to humping into you he keeps hitting the back of your nook and though it hurts you swear you can feel it make a bulge in your stomach and the very implication of it has you moaning against his palm, and the pleasure begins to overwhelm the pain. Overwhelm, not replace. It’s still there, and you want to tell him to slow down, you try to tell him to, but his hand is in your way, and your muffled protests only seem to encourage him, and you think you feel feel him get even harder. He’s starting to go faster, and you stop being able to tell your gasps of pain from gasps of pleasure.

You feel tears start to fall, and you can tell when they hit his hands, but they only seem to help him finish. He thrusts in and out once, then twice, and you cum despite every part of you not wanting to, and then on the third, so does he. For a few moments, he lays there on you, bare, hairy chest to bare back. When he let’s you up, he pulls on some underwear he had set aside, before turning around and slapping your ass. He says you should do it again some time.


End file.
